narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amaterasu/Archive 1
Madara shouldn't we put Madara as a user, because Itachi said that Madar could use all four Mangekyo techniques? :It was a mistranslation, Itachi was talking about Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Jacce | Talk 19:58, 29 May 2009 (UTC) As hot as the sun can someone please tell me the chapter that says amaterasu is as hot as the sun? i want to reread it lol. :I don't know about the manga, but the databook says something like that: --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ok thank you for telling me this :) Obvious hyperbole is obvious. (talk) 23:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :: believe this is a obviously a hyperbole ::*Naruto had his head less than a meter from amaterasu and it didn't even fry it. I don't know about a flame that doesn't radiate heat, not to talk about the sun. ::*It barely made it's way through karin's coat. Even a mere volcano lava will fry her bone in that state. not to talk of the sun. :: at least, this obvious fact should be mentioned somewhere in the article. maybe in the trivia sectionLordNaruto (talk) 03:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I did a closer examination on this issue, and I think the statement is okay. My conclusion is that the amaterasu's heat has levels which depends on users and how they wish to use it. For example, Itachi's amaterasu rapidly burned through the fire-resistent wall of the mountain toad's gut. It was almost instant. However, Sasuke's amaterasu, over a relatively longer exposure, failed to fry karin's back. Therefore all amaterasu don't seem to be the same level of heat. Therefore the "as hot as the sun" most likely refers to it's optimum heat. (talk) 05:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Not only is this discussion two years old but to be blatantly honest, nobody will care that about all that stuff you just mentioned. It's a simple manga, if the author wants to say the flames are as hot as the sun we'll take that as gospel without all the real world technicalities. I don't see the sense in going there and saying "despite the fact that Kishimoto said it was as hot as the sun, this could be an exaggeration because…" it's unnecessary. Simple facts and titbits are always welcomed but when you start over thinking everything that is done, the work loses value.--Cerez365™ 11:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The fact that you don't care, doesn't mean all don't care. In fact, you are wrong because I've seen this issue discussed over and over in forums. So don't impose your perception of something as everybody's. And if kishi decides to blatantly contradict himself, then he would have hundreds of plot holes all over the place. And no serious writer wants that for his/her work. To put it simply, Kishi cannot say anything he wants to say about his work. It has to follow the logic he already established. Saying so is the most ignorant thing anyone can utter. If you have nothing worthy to add to a talk page, then do all a favour and remain silent.LordNaruto (talk) 00:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Then why did you reply to a two year old topic? You added nothing yourself. Omnibender - Talk - 01:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I never knew it'd be so hard trying to write without being rude… Writing whatever logic you want in your own intellectual work has to be accepted as a given in anyone's work as long as it is not Research. You need to understand that if Kishimoto says that the flames of Amaterasu are "as hot as the sun" the that's not an exaggeration, it's a given and not a "hyperbole". Trying to discredit that by saying things such as "there's now way because the sun because of real world facts" cannot or at least should not be done by people who are chronicling his work, when we're supposed to be enhancing the writer's work not tearing it down. Having titbits such as saying that gold is diamagnetic in regards to the use of Magnet Release and Gold Dust or things that tie in to the culture and other aspects are fine; I actually find those things really interesting. But when you get down into technicalities like how hot the sun is or that "gold is 7.3 times…………" in my opinion, it becomes mundane and ridiculously unnecessary. I never said I spoke for everyone or that my onions were even right but apparently I was the only one that even made an effort to respond. In regards to it being a topic in forums then I suppose that's what forums are form; which this isn't? From all of your edits I get the feeling that you feel that you're somehow more intellectually astute than anyone else here and as such feel the need to make that point blatantly clear (I cite the time when we were revamping the whole Six Paths of Pain and your comments during that time) While I really have no interest in the way you chose to behave and wouldn't even ask you to change it, I ask that you don't ask people to whether you think their opinions are "worthy" or not. Also, I'll tell you what, you find 5 editors that think that your "simple fact" is "worthy" enough to be added to the article then i'll completely recant this epistle and apologise formally.--Cerez365™ 01:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously?!! You expect me to read all that? keep your essay brief and have some sympathy for the reader. If you really don't have anything useful to add here, then remain silent. Please!!LordNaruto (talk) 20:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) blaze it seems that amaterasu is a blaze release tech., as sasuke said he used an enton(may have been a bad translation) when guarding himself with amaterasu from gaara's attack. (talk) 00:07, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :First, it was Enton, was not a mistranslation. Second, we have no proof Amaterasu is a Blaze Release, just that Sasuke somehow developed a Blaze Release to manipulate it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:53, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Why can't it be both? Blaze Release can't be used without using Amaterasu. As such, while I do not deny its classification as a Fire Technique, I must point out its status as the core technique of this advanced nature which is why I recommend that until Kishimoto resolves the issue, it be recognized as a Blaze as well as Fire jutsu. User: Atrulean Starkiller September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::If thats the case under Earth release, there shud be the Wood release icon, and under Water and Wind there shud be ice...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::/sigh my point still stands.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) That is not I mean. I only pointed out the valid fact that Amaterasu is vital to performing Blaze Release which is why I added the Blaze icon and as I stated previously, I recognized its classification as a Fire Release which is why I left the icon untouched. User: Atrulean Starkiller September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::#Wind is vital for Ice ::#Water is vital for Ice ::#Earth is vital for Wood ::#Water is vital for Wood :In short evry technique that uses 2 elements rely on each other heavily. Doesn't mean we add those to the page...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) There is a difference between a technique and chakra nature which is why I made my edit. User: Atrulean Starkiller September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Same argument stands. For all wood release techs the ONLY icon is the wood release. Same for ice. We dont add the componenets that make up the tech...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Example : Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I am well aware of that. However, when the components of an advanced nature is unique, I believe that it is a valid reason for exceptions to be made in articles. In this case, I believe an extra element icon is appropriate due to how recent information has affected the status of the article. User: Atrulean Starkiller September 26, 2009 (UTC) :The problem is that as far as we know, Amaterasu is not Blaze Release, but Fire Release. Blaze Release is only used to manipulate the Amaterasu's flames. Saying Amaterasu is Blaze release is simply false as far as we know. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Which was exactly what I said with more words. You're welcome. Heh.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I would like to see where in a databook says that amaterasu is a fire release. and could be that amaterasuis just one of the many abilities enton has just that is the most common one, so the flames are the real nature and Amaterasu is a technique using the flames that has the ability of appearing in visual point of the user. as there is wood style great forest and wood style locking wall. there would aslo be blaze release amaterasu and blaze release kagutsuchi that would also explain why blaze release amaterasu can defeat normal fire and is unaffected by water cause its notjust fire but an advanced anture that is resistent to water as fire is strong against wind but cant damage ice. just put this on your mind compare the black flame with the wood coming out of yamatos body, now compare amaterasu and kagutsuchi with the different techniques mokuton has so i say its safe to say that amaterasu is blaze release technique, since it would explain many of the amaterasu mysteries and this is from the main data, directly from plot producers that have given me some hints like I said, sasuke used a regular amaterasu, but said he used an enton, he obviously wasn't manpulating the flames like he was wih kagutsuchi, so the argument still stands. (talk) 22:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't make sense to make a whole new element just for controlling Amaterasu. Blaze Release doesn't seem to be any different than a regular Amaterasu, plus we know shape transformation and nature transformation are two totally different things. And I am pretty sure that Kishimoto wouldn't reveal Blaze Release so early, so he put it down as Fire Release. (talk) 20:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Out of curiousity, where is it mentioned specifically that Amaterasu is a Fire Release?--Enoki911 (talk) 06:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe the third databook called it "the ultimate Fire Reelase technique". Omnibender - Talk - 14:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Blaze Release may sound simply like a stronger Fire Release, which may be true, but for now it is only a way to control Amaterasu. Amaterasu itself is only a Fire Release because it only ignites things with black flames, and the jutsu itself is unable to control the flames.--GoDai (talk) 05:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::If I remember correctly, it's Databook entry doesn't specifically refer to Amaterasu as a Fire Release technique, but says something along the lines of this technique being generally unknown to anyone outside of the Uchiha clan, who were known for their use of Fire Release techniques. To be honest, I too think Amaterasu should be classified as "Enton", since all Kagutsuchi does for Sasuke is apply Keitai Henka to Amaterasu's flames... Basically, the Seishitsu Henka here is Amaterasu itself. A concentration of lightning-composed chakra without Keitai Henka doesn't mean it can't be classified as Raiton... That's how I see it, but I suppose there'll be no changing it until we get official word.--SaiST (talk) 04:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) When Sasuke said he used an Enton to guard himself from the sand, he probably used something more than just Amaterasu, even though that's what's seen in the conversation. He shapes the flames into various forms, but they don't stay that way afterwards. The whole battle between him and Gaara isn't seen, and my guess is that he used an Enton technique somewhere in the battle, which had returned to regular flames of Amatersu after the technique's duration ends (similar to how Water Release techniques don't stay that way after the techniques are executed). It is not safe to say Amaterasu is Blaze Release. The modification of the flames is noted by C. If Blaze Release is an elemental combination, the other element probably will have something to do with the manipulation of the fire. Yes, it is very different from the other advanced elements and how they work. It's just that we must work with what we have, and make the least assumptions when so much controversy exists over this. I may be wrong, but I was just making safe assumptions instead of taking risks. Don't come along and say "I told you so" when you're right, because I won't when I am. All I know is that people like ShounenSuki and Omnibender have sources and they are keeping this place the best it can be. --GoDai (talk) 04:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually. If Amaterasu is a fire technique. Then Sasuke used an ability to manipulate amaterasu. Would it not be fire release manipulation. The general denial of Amaterasu not being a blaze release technique contradicts it being classified as a fire release technique. Other wise the flame control ability and amaterasu would be the same element. (Raiken1992 (talk) 23:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC)) :Kishimoto called it a different release, so it is, it's his story. Omnibender - Talk - 00:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) They why when Garaa had a small skirmish against Sasuke. Where Sasuke was just using normal Un-manipulated Amaterasu to attack or gaurd against Garaa's sand. He refers to it as Enton. Kishi put that there to generally clarify to us that Amaterasu itself is Enton. Amaterasu is Enton. http://manga.animea.net/naruto-chapter-464-page-12.html Using Normal Amaterasu. Refering to it as enton. Manipulating Amaterasu. Refering to it as enton. http://manga.animea.net/naruto-chapter-464-page-1.html http://manga.animea.net/naruto-chapter-464-page-2.html Amaterasu is an enton technique. He can essentially do. Enton, Amaterasu. Enton, Flame Control. Its all the same thing. Surely you realise this. (Raiken1992 (talk) 22:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC)) We don't see much of the fight between Gaara and Sasuke, we don't know what else Sasuke did offscreen, how he could have manipulated Amaterasu. I'll only acknowledge Amaterasu as a Blaze Release when it is unambiguously said so in the manga or in a databook. Omnibender - Talk - 23:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm with Omni-senpai!--'NinjaSheik' 23:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It already has been said that Amaterasu is Blaze Release. Against Garaa. To assume. "Well urgh, he could have manipulated it before hand. And we wernt shown that part." Is just retarded. It shows Sasuke using normal Amaterasu. And he calls it Blaze Release. What else could kishi have been implying. That it isnt Blaze Release.?? If its a mistranslation and you can prove it. And he was not meant to say Blaze Release at that point. Ill agree with you on the fact until it is stated as such. Because if Sasuke did not mean to say Amaterasu was Blaze. Then it hasnt been said yet. And i shall wait. But the thing is. It has been said. (Raiken1992 (talk) 23:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC)) You're still sort of misunderstanding our point. We're not saying there's no way those could mean Amaterasu is a Blaze Release, we're saying that considering past information, we don't think those are enough to consider pure, non-manipulated Amaterasu a Blaze Release. It contradicts previously given facts. Omnibender - Talk - 23:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) creating amaterasu Itachi can also extinguish amaterasu so why isnt that there? http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/390/07/ :Itachi simply stopped using the technique, he closed his eye, that's nothing like what Sasuke did, putting out an already burning Amaterasu. Omnibender - Talk - 22:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::That wouldn't have done anything. The fact that Amaterasu kept burning the forest after Itachi died attests to that. ''~SnapperT '' 02:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Didn't Zetsu state that Amaterasu would burn anything, even fire, until there is nothing left? And in the case of Sasuke's wing, the flames already burned the clone (or whatever that Orochimaru's technique is) completely. -- (talk) 14:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) KM retrofitting? When this tech was first used, it was just one simple tech. Then it was given to one of the most major characters of the story. At the same time "blaze release" showed up, it was within a week of two other releases showing up. Isn't it very likely that KM is just retrofitting amaterasu as its own chakra nature to give a popular technique more depth and appeal and give sasuke access to an advanced nature type (which are highly popular among fans)? :Or the man could have made Blaze Release as way to manipulate Amaterasu fire, which if memory serves me correctly was just a blazing black inferno on anything within the person's field of vision.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:33, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Animation Was anyone else disappointed by the way they animated Amaterasu in episode 137? It's the same as they did when Itachi used it in part one. It looks a lot like the way Kishimoto draws fire in the manga, but they always change the way fire looks in the anime. Omnibender - Talk - 20:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Not really. I mean, they look good enough. No point chewing it out over them, I say. Just leave it. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 10:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Anime picture We now got some good pictures of the Amaterasu flames in the anime, well kinda. Anyway currently the choices are Image:Amaterasu.PNG|Current Image Image:Amaterasu2.PNG And here we go!--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I like the second and third images, they both show Amaterasu being used, not just burning after they hit something. Omnibender - Talk - 22:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I think we should use the second, it'll be boring if we just use a different version of the same image. User:Atrulean Starkiller talk November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm more partial to the third one actually, yes it's the same picture, but it works and it shows the jutsu used.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with TheUltimate3, it may be the same picture but I think it's really cool seeing the effect of Amaterasu against another jutsu. User:Master Shannara November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::The flames looked better in the manga... Personally, I wouldn't go for the second image, it looks like a group of bats. The third and last images are the best, I think. It's always nice to see Sasuke humiliated. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:19, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It looked like a bunch of bats because they animated it different. Look for the anime image of Amaterasu from Part I, the leftover Amaterasu Jiraya sealed, when Itachi used it to break out of one of his toad jutsu. That looks more like fire than the Amaterasu from episode 137. Omnibender - Talk - 15:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Last pic for me....I like seeing Sasuke burned..AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 15:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Last picture for sure --Blaublau94 (talk) 02:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I apologize to anyone who is angry at me for changing picture without a consensus being reached and that is why I believe it is time that we reach one concerning which of the four images should be posted on the article. Master Shannara (talk) November 30, 2009 Maybe we should put a screen from the manga somewhere in the article since the tech look so different.--Masgrande (talk) 01:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I think we should put the last pic, since this is a democracy (I think ¬¬) --Blaublau94 (talk) 02:45, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :No, this is a wiki. Not democracy, we use consensus, there is a strong distinction. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 1, 2009 @ 03:08 (UTC) Anime vs manga Should we have the anime pic as the main pic instead of a manga pic? The anime pic is kinda less accurate. Amaterasu is uniquely drawn in the manga like distinct strokes whereas the anime has it like.. Well.. I don't know what that looks like. We should at least have a manga pic of someone caught on fire just to compare. Also, how is it that we use low quality pics instead of edited hq scans for jutsu, but use hq screen shots for others? Is this one of those ip things? Cause it's just strange how we do one thing and do another and it seems like the same thing to me isn't. For example, a good quality pic is used for Shi: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shī But for his jutsu we have a blurry cam pic. What's the point in that? I've even seen articles with good quality scans, but the text is removed. So which is correct? 1) Low quality photos 2) Scans 3) Edited scans ??Wreiad (talk) 15:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ok....what?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::What exactly was unclear?Wreiad (talk) 19:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Everything. I'm not 100% what you are asking about, then you jump into talking about character pictures which just confuses me more.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, that's kinda blunt, and I'm frankly surprised. I was asking if we should have a manga image of Amaterasu because the anime depicted it differently. I really hope I'm not the only one that caught that. It's drawn with distinct strokes in the manga. But it's probably not a big deal even though it should be in there. I mean, should we just thrown out things from the manga when it's been adapted in the anime? It might be misleading. lq=''low quality''. I was questioning an inconsistency; why low quality images taken with cellphones they're from spoilers are being used for certain articles. Example: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susanoo But we also use better quality scans for other articles. Example: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Juubi so I don't think it's a copyright issue. What's thus the point in using blurry, low quality pictures? Is it all clear now?Wreiad (talk) 02:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ah ok. Now I'm getting it. Anyway In my opinion, they aren't necessarily different, in context of the media they appear in. In the manga, the flames are stylized differently to differentiate from normal fire (you'll note in the manga it's only referred to as black fire, not strange looking black fire), and in the anime it is also stylized diffrently. Personally I see no reason to add a manga image at this point. :As for the "high quality" pictures, every image on the Ten-Tails page can be taken down at any given moment, because they are all scanlation pictures. The lowquality image you are referring to isn't low quality at all, it's RAW, taken directly from the Japanese manga without being fixed up nice for the internets. I usually let Scanlation images slide if they are not 100% obvious, or when I can't find the RAW images myself (such as the images on the Ten-Tails page), but that doesn't mean we choose those images over the RAW.--10:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Fire Release? When is it said to be a fire release? I don't remember seeing it called such. Also, wasn't it confirmed to be S-Rank? Number1ItachiFan (talk) 19:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :In the Third Databook and kekkai genkai aren't ranked.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) it comes from the sun goddess Amaterasu Omikami is described in the Kojiki as the sun goddess who was born from Izanagi-no-Mikoto's left eye. She was also accompanied by her siblings Susanoo-no-Mikoto, the storm deity, and Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, the moon deity, who were born from Izanagi'-no-Mikoto's nose and right eye respectively. In the Kojiki, Amaterasu Omikami is described as the goddess from which all light emanates and is often referred to as the sun goddess because of her warmth and compassion for the people who worshipped her. Some other myths state that Amaterasu Omikami was born from water. *And that is already summarized in the article. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Unique to Itachi originally? If it was unique to Itachi, doesn't that mean no one else was able to use Susano'o?--GoDai (talk) 02:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke can use it, can't he? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 09:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think any official source has ever stated that Amaterasu was unique to Itachi - sure, he's the only one seen using it (besides Sasuke) but that's probably because the only other users of the Mangekyo are Hatake (who probably would burn out almost all of his chakra just using the ability, given that even Uchiha can't use it without expending a great deal of chakra, not to mention he might view such a technique as overkill) and Madara (who has yet to use ANY noticable Mangekyo powers, although he may have used them to quell Amaterasu's flames.) That aside, I think the assumption that Amaterasu was unique to Itachi, and that he 'gave' it to Sasuke are just fan-guesses with no real substance. Burn through anything As a matter of curiosity, when was it established that Amaterasu can burn through anything? Onomatopoeia (talk) 02:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) *It's been said more than once, I think it was first mentioned by Zetsu. Omnibender - Talk - 22:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) * Right, so when was it established that Amaterasu can burn through anything?Onomatopoeia (talk) 22:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ** When Zetsu said it. Amaterasu has been called unquenchable many times, meaning it'll always burn things. We shouldn't question that until any other character does. Omnibender - Talk - 23:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ** "Zetsu said so" is not a good argument. He's already proven he's not the leading expert on the subject, and that he's relying on hype. I really don't even see what the issue is. My edit still includes the utterly retarded no-limits fallacy, it just leaves it open for doubt. Seems like a fair compromise to me. P.S. This is like the fiftieth time I've tried editing the discussion page to add this. ^_^ Had to switch to Firefox cause IE kept freezing. :P (talk) 23:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Zetsu's statement is evidence. There is no evidence supporting that something exists that cannot be burned by Amaterasu. - Someone who didn't leave their name. No, Zetsu's statement isn't evidence. It's a statement. One from someone who's already proven they know exactly dick about Amaterasu. This, combined with its already poor showings mean it deserves to be given a far more accurate description to the effect of "Amaterasu is described as the strongest fire jutsu but is actually really shitty and weak." since I'm a nice guy, I'm perfectly willing to keep the "can burn anything", just so long as the seemingly qualifier is used. This isn't even out of the blue, it's taken from Itachi's page on this very wiki. So in conclusion, I'm right , you're wrong and you're being unreasonably obstinate. P.S. I hate firefox. >:( Onomatopoeia (talk) 23:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) And you with it. You not believing Zetsu is no greater than the community believing what he said. You're basically changing something widely accepted based on nothing more than your personal opinion. Here is a translation of Amaterasu's entry in the second databook. It reads "The high temperature is like the sun, and one time touching it is the last". Reading the rest, it says nothing on it not burning anything, so Zetsu's word is all we have on that, and as that, is what we list until something else comes along. If it makes you feel any better, change it to something like, "according to Zetsu", but as far as Amaterasu is concerned, all known references to it mention it as "unquencheable" and "burning through everything". Omnibender - Talk - 23:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Omnibender. Onomatopoeia, your biased remarks show your immaturity on the matter. For the sake of this wiki, stop editing unless you leave out all personal beliefs.Kinggraham11 (talk) 23:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) kinggraham11 God forbid we should do something other than take popular opinion's assumption that Amaterasu has no limits when it plainly does have limits. Literally only thing that has been said about Amaterasu that can't be discarded out of hand is that the flames are black. Everything that has been said about it has been proven untrue. "The high temperature is like the sun" Not. "One time touching it is the last" Not. "It burns forever!" Not. So why should we automatically assume that "It burns through anything" is correct when everything else about it is plainly untrue? I've been entirely too accommodating about your psychotic insistence that Amaterasu is like unto the God Almighty, He Who Is I Am. I've offered a perfectly reasonable compromise that, again, is copied from Itachi's page, but you'd rather ride Zetsu's cock and take his word that Amaterasu has no limits when this is contradicted by every piece of canon AND THIS VERY GOD DAMN WIKI. And I really don't know where you get off calling me immature, Kinggraham11, but I am nothing if not accommodating, so I'll provide a base to your baseless accusation: Go fuck yourself. Onomatopoeia (talk) 00:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see you've taken the initiative and are attempting to edit the pages that disagree with you. And you call me immature. Onomatopoeia (talk) 00:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) You shouldn't use Itachi's page as evidence for your argument. The page also says "It wielded the Totsuka Sword, an ethereal sword with the ability to seal anything it pierces into the gourd that serves as its hilt, and Yata's Mirror, a shield that could reflect any attack." According to your argument, it should say "an ethereal sword with the ability to seal seemingly anything it pierces" and "a shield that could reflect seemingly any attack." But it doesn't, contradicting your argument. The word "seemingly" should not be used it this wiki. It is open-ended and expresses doubt.Kinggraham11 (talk) 00:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't, but it should. Since you object to "seemingly" I refer you to my original attempts at editing the page, by adding "are said to" to "the flames burn". The phrase already exists on the page(the flames are said to burn for 7 days) so the only objection you could possibly have to it is that it doesn't conform to your utterly baseless belief that Amaterasu has no limits and anyone who says it does have limits is a Satanist that eats puppies and kicks kittens. I'd rather we drop the "burns anything" altogether, but unlike you, I'm trying to reach a compromise. Your bad attitude is making it very difficult. Onomatopoeia (talk) 00:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :It seems this matter is quite clear-cut. We have evidence that Amaterasu can burn through anything, so we'll report that it can. There is nothing that even lights a shimmer of doubt on this, so there is no reason for us to insert that doubt into the articles. I'm sure our readers are smart enough to understand when something may be hyperbole. :If we start taking this as possibly false information, we should start doing that with every bit of information on the wiki. How can we be sure Naruto was actually the son of the Fourth Hokage? He might have been lying, after all. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Reasonable doubt. Zetsu is relying on hype, and given that every other piece of information on Amaterasu is wrong, there's no reason to assume out of hand that another is right. On the other hand, the Naruto's parentage is confirmed by people who are in a position to know the truth of the subject, so we take the Fourth Hokage's words over Zetsu's. Onomatopoeia (talk) 00:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see you agreed on my "according to Zetsu" idea, though with different words. Omnibender - Talk - 00:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah, screw it I don't care enough to continue this idiotic conversation. Do what you like. (talk) 00:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Parent jutsu Why does this have the MS as a parent jutsu in the infobox? None of the other MS techniques have it. Omnibender - Talk - 19:11, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Not Completely Unblockable/Unavoidable It's stated to be so, but there are several instances of the contrary. First: Didn't Gaara block it using his Sand shielding at the Kage Summit? Then there's the Raikage's dodging of it with his Lightning Armor? I know that it is normally so against most ninja, but I just wanted to point out those few exceptions. Skitts (talk) 01:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's unavoidable as long as they keep their eyes focused on the target.--Deva 27 (talk) 01:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) No as A clearly dodges it from point-blank range thanks to his Lightning Release Armor and Body Flicker. http://onemanga.com/naruto/463/13 and here's Gaara's sand blocking Amaterasu http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/464/12/ Skitts (talk) 02:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have any idea how fast it takes to reach the target once it is initiated? I believe (and this is my explanation)that the attack is cast on the reflection of the target off the retina of the user. We all know how the sense of sight work. Light reflecting off of objects in the world reaches our eyes where it is focused by the lens, hits the retina, is processed by the optic nerve, and then is sent to the brain for interpretation. WHen amaterasu is active, however, then the image that hits the retina is reflected instantly back to it's original point of focus, carrying Amaterasu with it. It skips the whole processing thing and reflects back to the target. That would make the attack about the speed of light. No wonder it was claimed to be unavoidable. That also means that A is the speed of light because he dodged it before it reached him. The reason Gaara could block it is because it took longer for Sasuke's eyes to adjust targets than it did for Gaara to raise his sand. To shift focus from the Raikage to Gaara took longer than the actual technique itself. What do u guys think? This is proof that Raikage, Naruto and Minato are beastly in the speed department. :And on that day, not a single...--Cerez365™ 00:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Blaze Style Howcome it says in the info box that Amaterasu is fire style? Isn't it Blaze Style? Pardon me if I've misunderstood something. Amaterasu789 (talk) 01:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :The entry on the fuinjutsu Itachi used to seal Amaterasu in Sasuke in the third databook literally states Amaterasu is the most powerful Fire Release. Until a databook or someone in the manga literally states Amaterasu to be Blaze Release, it's a Fire Release. Omnibender - Talk - 18:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh ya I forgot that when it's manipulated into a shape it's Blaze Style but in Itachi's case, it's a Fire Style. Amaterasu789 (talk) 23:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Explanation "One possibility for both its color and volatility is that it absorbs all photons which hit it, causing an intense increase in energy and no apparent color." A photon is a small little ball of pure energy and responsible for light. The fact that it's black alone proves that it absorbs all photons, but can it also be used as an explanation as to why it's so much more volatile? I'm also going to post this in Black Lightning because I feel the exact same can be said for the technique. So... should we add the above statement? Timeel39 (talk) 04:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :No, as it is speculation and Kishimoto-sensei is still an artist and not a physicist. In fact, he has even admitted in the past that physics was one of his worst subjects. How would fire even absorb photons, any way? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::The same way the fire was made... Ninja Magic!! Sounds good though; it was a lot of speculation. Timeel39 (talk) 03:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Seal Doesn't need Amaterasu seals to be performed? I'm refering to this. Seelentau 愛議 15:01, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure. Maybe it's a chakra gathering seal, similar to how Kakashi did when he first used Kamui. Omnibender - Talk - 17:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe. Also, hand seals were never used except for that time. Seelentau 愛議 17:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sealing Amaterasu Isn't it noteworthy that Jiraiya managed to simply seal away the flames of Amaterasu? 21:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Not really, the flames were only supposed to be unquenchable. What Jiraiya did was essentially move them somewhere else, in that case, inside a seal. Omnibender - Talk - 21:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Madara? Yes, umm, Madara is listed as a user of Amaterasu (manga only)... did I miss something O__O?? Can someone tell me where such a thing happened?? Kevin krash (talk) 14:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Madara is listed there because he used Susanoo in the latest chapter. So that means he can use both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi as well. Goten_ssj3 (talk) 15:10, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I think that it should be changed to "Madara Uchiha (Presumed)". (talk) 06:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Its pretty much given that those being able to use Susanoo have to posses Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi as well. --Elveonora (talk) 06:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Should Blaze release have a small subsection? It seems it will have a larger play in Sasukes arsenal given the latest chapter, it may be worth giving it a brief subsection then a link to the main page similar to how the sharingan page has a link to MS with a small overview. Rather than the brief mention it has right now. I reckon this should be done as it is a large variation on the jutsu. --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 13:03, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :I would like Sasuke to use Blaze Release a bit more before a paragraph dedicated to it is written. Omnibender - Talk - 15:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. ::What do you say about that new blaze release jutsu? I believe it should have its own article. --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 16:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Because we don't know if what Sasuke did is indeed a new technique, or merely a variation of Yasaka Magatama, what he did in 574 is currently listed as a trivia point at YM. There's no point in creating a nameless article. If it turns out to be a different technique, it can be properly created. Omnibender - Talk - 16:32, February 16, 2012 (UTC) From observation we can tell its not the same jutsu given that on impact it hits them and loses its form back into blames unlike Yasaka Magatama which is pure chakra and damages by impact. Given its clearly made out of Amaterasu and has been shaped into tomoe I dont see a reason to believe its anything but blaze release. --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 16:38, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Range Amaterasu is listed as short range yet we Sasuke use it at a very long distance from Bee. Short range is 0-5metres right? Wouldn't that make this wrong? :That came from the databook and if I had to guess it'd be not because of the area of effect, but the point of origin. The flames are cast as close range to the person, it can't affect them otherwise.--Cerez365™ 18:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) bug Hey, there seems to be a new bug. Blaze Release Magatama and Shield Of Black Flames are being repeated twice in the Amaterasu page. :They show up twice because their child techniques of both Amaterasu and Susanoo, which itself is a child technique of Amaterasu. Omnibender - Talk - 02:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) What a CRAZY policy. (talk) 18:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's not a crazy policy, nor is it even a policy. It's a bug with the Semantic MediaWiki code used to generate the infoboxes. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry for my rude words, but untill you said it, no one acknowledged it. Also, I read something related to this in the user Simiant's page that made me confirm me that this was a policy. (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's not a bug either. At least not technically I think. Omnibender - Talk - 19:49, May 13, 2012 (UTC)